1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling the updating of a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique in which a snapshot image of a data holding portion at a certain point in time is produced, and this snapshot image is held, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-278819, is known as a technique of this type.
When the updating of a storage device is controlled by accumulating update data relating to the updating of this storage device (such as snapshot images or the like) in another storage device, accurate control of the updating of the storage device cannot be accomplished if this other storage device becomes full of update data so that new update data cannot be accumulated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to allow the preservation of any and all update data relating to the updating of a storage device.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear from the following description.